


A Walk On the Beach

by SluttyCure



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Oral, Rape, Triple Penetration, Vaginal, Watersports, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyCure/pseuds/SluttyCure
Summary: A girl wears a super-skimpy slingshot bikini on a walk down the beach, and gets exactly what she was asking for.





	A Walk On the Beach

I walk into the cubical. Its wooden walls are close around me. I strip off my clothes. My shirt first, button by button. Dropping it around my bare feet. Next the skirt, unhooked and it too falls to the floor. I stop. My breathing is heavy. My plain white panties and bra the only thing left covering my body.

I reach behind and unhook the bra. It slips away, freeing my breasts from its grasp. They are large and heavy. I get stared at a lot, the other girls tell me how envious they are. Even without the bra they ride high on my chest, preceding me wherever I go. I often try to wear bulky clothes, to hide them. My friends say I’m crazy, that they would love to show them off. I rub my hands over them, feeling their weight, pinching at my nipples, gradually coming erect at my touch.

My hands move down, pulling the panties off my hips. They too fall down, the last shield between me and the air. I reach down and touch my crotch. Smooth and clean, I shaved it this morning. Not a single hair to be found. I feel around and my clit perks up. One finger dips barely into my pussy but I pull it out immediately. Now is not the time for that.

There is no mirror, but I don’t need one. I stare at my body at home, I can visualize myself immediately. Slightly below average height. Hair so pale blonde people say its platinum; it hangs to just below my chin. A hairclip pulls the bangs out of my eyes, large and blue. People, when they stop staring at my chest, tell me how beautiful they are. Maybe it’s true. My chest, large. Enormous. Maybe grotesque. A thin waist. Wide hips. I’m told I’m gorgeous. It’s probably true, but I hate it. I hate being looked at.

I fold up the clothes, pack them into the bag I brought with me. Then I pull it out. Thin strips of black fabric. I bought it online. I couldn’t do it in a store. Never ever. I can’t do it. I must do it.

I put my feet through it. One after another. I pull it up. The thin fabric touches my pussy. I keep pulling till both straps are up over my shoulders. I adjust it. The fabric is barely wide enough to cover my pussy lips. I can feel it digging in. The rear strap pulls through my ass, but it doesn’t hurt, it kinda feels good. I straighten the straps over my breasts. It’s not even really wide enough to cover my areolas, little patches of pink stick out to either side. I try to calm my breathing.

I’m wearing clothes now, but I feel even more overwhelmed than when I was naked. This swimsuit, these strips of cloth, they don’t cover, they just make what is covered even more obvious. But I have to do this. I must. I slip on my sandals. Wedges, with 6 inch heels. If I’m going to do this, I’m going to do it. People say my legs are great. That I should wear heels more. I don’t know if it’s true. Maybe it is. I hope so.

I push open the door of the cubicle. I poke my head out. No one is there. I take a deep breath. I’m still in the changing house. I walk down the short hallway. Doors to more cubicles on either side. I get to the lockers. I stash my bag inside one. My heart is pounding in my chest. I want to touch it, but if I do, I think I wouldn’t be able to handle it. I’m at the door of the house. Light leaks in around the edges. Calling it a house is too much. Just a hut made of wood, divided on the inside for privacy. I grab the doorknob. I turn and push, the light increases. The door opens. I walk outside.

I’m standing on the beach. Bright sunlight shines down on me. I look up, squinting into the cloudless sky. Then I hear them, the murmurs. Looking back down I see everyone on the beach has turned, looking right at me. All sorts of expressions. Surprise, Uncertainty, Disapproval, Disgust, Desire, Lust. All of them. I see a woman cover her child’s eyes and hustle him away. I see a girl elbow the boy next to her in the side, then drag him over to their umbrella. All the eyes. On me. On me. On me.

I start walking. I walk down the beach. I know what I’m looking for, but not where or when I’ll find it. I walk down the beach. More eyes are on me. I feel the sand shifting beneath my sandals. I’m a little unsteady, but I keep walking. I can feel my breasts bounce with every step. Step. Bounce. Step. Bounce, Step. Bounce. I don’t look down, maybe a nipple has slipped out. I don’t know. I don’t care. Eyes on me. I look. Look for what I need.

There it is. That umbrella. Two boys, late teens, probably. They seem to be alone. It looks like they just got out of the water. One is drying his arms and legs. The other sitting under the umbrella, drinking something out of a can. Soda. Probably not old enough for beer. I change my path, start moving towards them. The one under the umbrella points at me, his friend pulls down his towel to look and I can feel his gaze. Looking at me.

I ignored the other gazes, but not these. I feel them. I feel it on every inch of my skin. My breasts exposed on all sides. My hips, completely uncovered. The gap between the strap and my stomach, pushed out by the swell of my breasts. A man’s arm could fit in there without touching the straps or my skin. I wonder if its far enough to expose my clitoris. As I walk I make sure of my stride. Not just walking, Strutting. Like I practiced. One leg in front of the other. Swinging my hips. The hips that are completely exposed. All the way up to my arms. My breasts bounce even more now. My balance is precarious, but I can make it.

I’m there, I’m in front of them. Their eyes are locked on me. I glance around quickly and see that they have what I expected. The two are still staring at me. The one under the umbrella has scrambled to his feet. His eyes are locked on my breasts, while his friend can’t figure out where to look. His eyes darting everywhere, taking in my entire body.

“Hello, boys.” I hear myself say. This voice, is it really mine? I’m saying the words, but it doesn’t sound like me at all. “I seem to have forgotten my sunscreen. Would you mind if I borrowed yours?” Their mouths move silently for several moments.

“N-No, of course not…” one of them manages to stammer out. Nothing about the boys stand out. Average height for their ages, around 17 to 19 probably. One has dark hair, one has sandy brown. Both cut short. They wear swim trunks with no shirts. Their bodies aren’t ripped, but they are clearly in decent shape.

“If you are here with someone then I wouldn’t want to interrupt you.” If they had girlfriends with them I’d have to stop. I couldn’t do that. “But it looked like you were alone, so I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind helping me.” I put in a giggle after that line. Their eyes bulged out.

“W-We’re here alone. We just wanted to catch some sun and some waves.” He pointed to two surfboards on the sand behind the umbrella. “But the waves haven’t been cooperating today.”

“S-So we’d be thrilled to help you.” The other one said. “We have a couple of bottles, so here.” He held out a squeeze sunscreen bottle to me.

“Actually, I was hoping you two would help me put it on.” I bat my eyes at them. Not that it was needed. I could see bulges in their shorts already. “I’d hate to get a burn on my back because I missed a spot, after all!”

“Sure!” the darker haired one jumped at the idea. His sandy-haired friend took a moment but he joined in confirming it. “How about you lie down on our towel here. We have a nice umbrella so you’ll even be in the shade!”

I knelt down and unstrapped my sandals, I laid down on their towel. My breasts pushed into the fabric. One of them took a folded towel and placed it under my head. “Thank you. Now, since both of you are so excited, how about each of you take a side. You can start at my feet and work upwards!”

“O-ok!” Each took a bottle and squeezed some onto their hands. They stopped and looked at each other, as if they were unsure that this was really happening. Then they nodded. I closed my eyes and I feel their hands on my legs. They are rubbing the cream in. One of them is working a little harder, the other a little faster.

“Oooh that feels good, you boys done this before?”

“N-No” they replied in unison.

“Well some girls are missing out!” I feel them reaching my knees, then the back of my thighs and finally they are at my butt. “Make sure you rub it in really good on my butt! I don’t want any burns there, it would make it very hard to sit!” More cold cream touches my ass. They are massaging it in. It feels good. So good. Their hands reach my back. They rub it all over, the thin black strap isn’t in their way at all.

“Ok miss, we’ve finished your back.”

“Well, you’re not done yet!” I flip myself over so I’m now facing upwards. I look at the two boys. Their faces are bright red, and neither is able to hide the erection in their shorts at all. “Now you need to do the front!.”

“A-Are you sure? You can do that yourself…” One of the says, but the other shoots him a dirty look.

“Oh but you two were so good, I want to feel your hands some more.” I can’t believe I’m managing to say these words. How is this me. “ Start on my stomach. Yes, just like that! Now go down and get my hips…oooh you two are amazing.” Their hands get close to my crotch. I can feel each ‘accidentally’ brush the fabric that barely covers my pussy. “Now come back up!” They realize what I mean. They hesitate again, but then the sandy-haired one starts massaging cream into the sides of my breasts.

“Oh, I bet that’s hard to do with the suit in the way!” I reach in front and pull the straps to the side, exposing my breasts. Their eyes almost leap out of their heads. “Come on, finish the job!” Hesitantly they touch my exposed breasts. Then they start to rub the cream into them. Their cocks are now blatantly obvious in their trunks, though neither seems to realize it. They finish rubbing the cream into my breasts, but still hold their hands on them. I’m so horny right now. I feel like I’m about to cum, but I manage to keep myself together.

“Thank you, you two were a big help!” I sit up and fold my legs beneath me. My breasts are still exposed. “I guess I should give you something in return!” I reach over to the dark-haired one and before he can react I pull his hard cock out of his trunks. Then I do the same for his sandy-haired friend. “Wow, you two sure liked that didn’t you!” I hold a cock in each hand and start pumping. I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.

I lean down and wrap my mouth around the dark-haired boy’s cock. Its thickness fills my mouth. Still holding onto the other, I lick and suck until I can feel his orgasm coming. He grabs my head and forces it all the way down to the base of his shaft as he comes. I can feel his hot cum shooting into my throat. I swallow as quickly as I can. I can feel his friend is about to come as well so I quickly pull off of the one and move to him. His thick pole is barely in my mouth before he comes, but I manage to swallow all of his as well.

I sit back up, the two cocks have become flaccid, and their owners clearly exhausted. I’m exhilarated. I actually came when the second one shot into my mouth. I can feel my pussy juice soaking the thin material of my suit. I lean over and give each boy a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for your help!” I stand and pull the straps back over my breasts. I slip my sandals back on and walk away. I don’t even turn around and look.

My heart is pounding. I can’t believe I just gave two blowjobs on a public beach. What came over me. Is this really me. I walk down the beach. I feel like I’m going to explode. I came, but it wasn’t enough. I need to cool down. There. A cart selling popsicles. Yes. That’s what I need. I walk up. Behind it is a boy no older than the two from before. Probably a bit younger, honestly. His eyes pop as I walk up. He doesn’t know where to look.

“One popsicle, please” I say in my most sultry voice. He jerks as if a spasm just shot through his body. It probably did.

“Uh uh that’ll uh be uh 2 dollars.” He can barely get the words out. Also 2 dollars? What a rip-off! Of course, I don’t have two dollars on me. Where would I even keep it?

“Oh my.” I make a show of patting myself, as if I am somehow missing a pocket in my hip. “I don’t seem to have my wallet on me!” I go wide-eyed and lean towards him. His mouth drops open and he takes half a step back.

“W-W-Well I c-c-can’t just g-g-give you one.” He stutters like mad as his eyes lock on my breasts. “It-it’s against t-t-the rules.” I can see an erection forming in his shorts. I walk around the small cart and get up next to him. I press my breasts into his arm.

“I’m really hot though, I need something to cool down with. Can’t you feel it?” He jerks back like he’s been stung, but I can see the tent in his shorts get even bigger. “Oh, I know how I can pay for it!” I kneel down in front of him and pull down his shorts. A surprisingly large cock flops down. You wouldn’t expect this scrawny kid to be hiding something like that! I wrap my breasts around it and start giving him a tit-job. I look up at him as I do so. His face is a mix of pleasure, wonder and sheer howling terror.

His cock is hot and hard between my breasts. As the head pops up, I give it a lick with my tongue. In just a few minutes he’s already on the verge of cumming. I pump harder, his cock swells up even more and then his cum explodes out, splashing across my face and tits. He squirts half a dozen times before he finally stops, my face is coated with his cum.

“Is that enough for a popsicle?” I ask in the most seductive tone I can.

“Y-y-yes!” He manages to get the words out even as he gasps for breath from his explosive orgasm. I reach over and grab a blue popsicle off his cart and lick it seductive at him, then turn and walk away swaying my hips as I go.

I suck on the popsicle, giving a show to all the heads I can see turn to follow me. A few drops melt off and land on my tits, their coolness contrasting with the still hot cum on them. I should wipe it off, but the feeling of the cum on my face and tits, visible to everyone around me, is too much.

I walk down the beach, sucking on the popsicle. I lick it and suck on it, just like the cocks I had before. A bit melts and falls down onto my breasts. Its coolness contrasts with the cum I swear I can still feel burning on my skin.

I stop, I reach my arms above my head and stretch, thrusting my enormous tits out even further. I keep going down the beach. I make sure to sway my hips a bit more, cause my tits to jiggle a bit more. Everything I used to try and prevent, now I flaunt it openly.

Suddenly I hit something hard. I look up out of my daze and realize I’d bumped into a man. He’s at least a foot and a half taller than me. Lots of muscle. I see a prominent bulge in his speedo. Behind him two more men, of similar size.

“Hey there, we’ve seen you walking around.” The man’s voice leers at me. “We were hoping you might hang out with us.”

My throat goes dry. “I…I’m meeting someone. I can’t.” I try to walk away but the man in front puts his hand on my shoulder. He stops me effortlessly.

“Oh, but I’m sure we can give you even more fun than you’ve had so far.” His hand travels down and grabs my breast. He squishes it firmly. With his other hand he reaches behind me and grabs my ass, pushing me forward.

I want to resist but his firm hand on my ass keeps me moving with them. The other two follow behind. I can feel their eyes on me. We round some rocks to a small, empty cove. As soon as we are out of sight of the rest of the beach I feel myself grabbed and roughly kissed. His tongue darts into my mouth. The kiss seems to go on forever until I am finally released. I fall the short distance to the ground, but before I can recover, one of the other men grabs me and does the same thing.

During this rough kiss I start feeling hands running over my skin. My sides, my ass my legs my arms. My breasts are pushed into the body of the man kissing me. Finally he lets go. The third takes his turn, what little resistance I had been putting up starts to fade. The hands continue touching me.

Released. I find myself standing, though unsteadily but a moment later I am forced to my knees by two strong hands on my shoulders. I find in front of me the largest cock I’ve ever seen. Though I’d only seen three before now, all of them that day. The cock is not entirely erect but looks to be nearly a foot long and enormously thick. The cock slaps against my face. I open my mouth in response and its shoved inside. I can’t believe it fits.

Two more cocks, nearly as big, appear in front of me. I grab one in each hand and start to pump them. My mind starts to haze over, all that’s left is the cocks. The one on my mouth thrusts forwards, deeper than I could have imagined. My lips hit the base of the cock. I try to gag but I can’t. Hands grab my head and forcefully pull it back, then shove it forward.

This continues for I don’t know how long. Then the cock pulls out of my mouth with a pop. One of the cocks leaves my hand and moves to my face. I open my mouth automatically and it plows inside. More pumping. My mouth is being used as a cock-sleeve. After more minutes, the third cock takes its turn. Then finally the original one returns. Within moments I feel a pressure building up inside it. My face is shoved against the man’s crotch as his hot sperm shoots down my throat. The other two cocks explode at the same time, coating my head in white goo. I feel like I’m choking. I can barely breath with a cock so far down my throat. After cumming one last time the cock leaves my mouth. I choke and cough, semen spurting out of my mouth.

“Alright, that’s enough warming up, time for the main event!” Somehow all three men were still rock hard. The first man pushes my head to the sand, my ass up in the air. A brief ripping noise and my swimsuit, what there was of it at least, falls away. I feel something hot and hard against the lips of my pussy, there is no way that could ever…I scream as I feel it shoved deep inside me. My hymen tears and pain pierces through my body.

“Holy shit she was virgin! Can you believe that!” The man’s cock seems to thicken inside my body. As if the idea turned him on even more. “Alright let’s get started!” My arms are grabbed and wrenched backwards. He then begins to thrust in and out. As he thrusts the pain begins to subside and another feeling replaces it. The feeling of being filled, having my pussy stuffed full of cock took over. It started to feel good. I start to pant. The thrusting is shaking my boobs, making them fly up with each push. Finally he slams in so hard it seems he reached my womb, and I can feel him release. His seed shoots into me. Its heat burns my insides as I feel it flooding into my womb. I cum in reaction, harder than I have ever come before. It feels like the cock in my pussy is my entire world. Nothing is more important the feeling of fullness. I feel it pulling out. It leaves my pussy with a wet popping noise. “No…wait…don’t stop…” I hear my voice say.

“Did you hear that boys? She wants more!” Yes. I want more. I don’t want this feeling to ever stop. “Alright, you lay down and then…” I feel myself lifted up, as if my body had no weight. And then I felt myself full again. Opening my eyes, I realized I was laying on top of one of the other men, his cock now buried in my pussy. A moment later I feel something pressing against my ass. I scream as a hard cock shoves its way inside. It must have been the man who was fucking my pussy before. The two men begin to thrust. Their rhythm matches perfectly, as if they’ve done this many times. I open my eyes and lift my head, to find another cock right front of my face. I open my mouth and the third cock fills it immediately.

The feeling of all my holes being filled brings me to a level of pleasure I never thought possible. Time loses all meaning, I’m reduced to nothing more than a fuck toy for these men. Orgasms hit me repeatedly, but my bod wishes for more. I feel their seed erupt inside. My pussy. My ass. My mouth. The cocks retreat, I want to cry for them to return, but a moment later they do, the men having swapped positions.

This continues for what felt like hours. The men seemed inexhaustible. They pounded my holes until I couldn’t feel anymore. Semen was spilling out of them. Then, suddenly, it was over. The cocks retreated, and didn’t return. I was barely conscious. I heard them talk “What should we do with her?” one voice said. “Just leave her, she’s not our concern.” Another voice. “Wait one last thing.” The third voice.

I tried to focus, but my eyes were all blurry, I think maybe I got some cum in it when one of them gave me a facial. I could make out one of the men, he seemed to be holding his mostly-flaccid cock, pointing it at me from above. Then suddenly a hot stream struck me in the face. It washed the cum off my eyes, he was peeing on me! The other two quickly joined in, three fountains of hot urine soaking my already thoroughly cum-stained body. The pee felt scorching hot where it hit my body, it burned at my eyes and splashed into my mouth, though surprisingly I didn’t mind the taste as much as I expected. Finally, they finished, their dicks seemingly finally empty, of urine as well as cum. They tucked their limp dicks back into their speedos, and with a mocking wave, walked away.

As I lay in the sand, the late afternoon sun drying the liquids staining my body I realize, how will I get back to my clothes?


End file.
